


Love the Lonely out of You

by Lunari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, PWP, Pharmercy, Shoot from the Hip, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pharamedic, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari/pseuds/Lunari
Summary: After months of awkward flirting, missed hints and miscommunication, Angela and Fareeha finally come together in a heated night of lust.





	Love the Lonely out of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interlude chapter for my work Shoot from the Hip. Reading the main work is not required, this should read like a basic smut to everyone. 
> 
> If you would like to read the original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11478036

As soon as Angela’s front door slammed closed, she was pressed against it, the cool wood causing her to gasp against Fareeha’s searching lips. They’d barely kept their hands to themselves on the drive to Angela’s apartment, fingers threaded over the armrest, lips nervously caught between teeth and blushing grins filled the trip.

 

Fareeha’s fingers pushed into Angela’s hair, nail catching on a hair and pulling another gasp from the blonde. Fareeha grinned and deepened the kiss, savoring the minty honey flavor that was Angela as she teased with her tongue. It was her turn to gasp into the kiss as she felt nimble fingers picking at the buttons of her flannel shirt, chilled fingertips brushing against the soft swell of her breast in their haste.

 

Fareeha chuckled and backed away, plucking Angela’s hands from her shirt with a wink before raising them to her lips. She dropped kisses along the pale knuckles, dark eyes locked with Angela’s crystalline blue and she smirked. “I’d rather do this somewhere a bit more comfortable.” Fareeha directed Angela’s hands toward her shoulders with a tug, grinning fully when Angela threaded her fingers through Fareeha’s dark locks. With barely any care toward her weakened wrist, Fareeha tucked her hands beneath Angela’s thighs and lifted her, backing towards the blonde’s bedroom. 

 

Once she’d navigated through the bedroom door, and a few stray socks, Fareeha’s knees bumped against the mattress and she allowed herself to fall, Angela’s legs curling on either side of Fareeha’s hips as their lips crashed together once more. Dark hands roamed down Angela’s sides, fingertips caressing the swell of breasts before tucking beneath Angela’s shirt. 

 

Angela’s hips rocked against Fareeha’s as she felt calloused fingertips brush against chilled skin, a gasp caught between their lips as they crashed together once more. Fareeha slid Angela’s shirt upward, the fabric bunching around her wrists before it and her bra were tugged over her head. Once the clothing was dropped to the side, Fareeha caught Angela’s chin and pulled her closer, lips ghosting briefly before Angela closed the gap with a small noise of eagerness.

 

Tongues danced between them, teasing and memorizing, and then Fareeha was kissing down Angela’s throat, sucking a mark on the dip of her shoulder. As she dragged her tongue over the reddened flesh, Angela mewled and the noise went straight to Fareeha’s groin. With a growled rebuttal, Fareeha turned and all but tossed Angela to the pillows, stalking over her on hands and knees, lips trailing along bare stomach and the rise of full breasts. A flash of black on ribs caught Fareeha’s eye.

 

“What’s this?” Fareeha asked before she dragged the tip of her tongue along Angela’s rib, dropping kisses along black ink.

 

Angela hummed, fingers digging into Fareeha’s hair. “It was a present to myself when I received my doctorate of psychology.” She explained, her voice raspy with desire as Fareeha continued to tease her tongue over sensitive skin. 

 

Fareeha grinned as she traced the lettering before kissing her way up Angela’s torso, tongue circling a peaked nipple. Angela hissed in a breath as her back arched, pressing into Fareeha’s hot and eager mouth. The Egyptian’s tongue circled once more and then the rosy nub was sucked between full lips, teeth nipping lightly and pulling moans from the blonde. 

 

Pale hands gripped at Fareeha’s jaw, fingers clenching as Angela debated between pulling the woman up for another kiss or leading her downward. Fareeha made the decision for her and slid down, hands tracing full hips on their way to Angela’s waistband. Dark eyes shot to the blonde as she fiddled with the button and when she received Angela’s nod, Fareeha flicked open the button and slid the denim and cotton panties down Angela’s thighs and off the bed. 

 

A soft word of awe was whispered against pale skin as Fareeha kissed her way from Angela’s knee to hip, bottom lip dragging along heated skin. She watched the blonde closely as a single finger dragged the length of her slit, gathering moisture and causing Angela’s hips to buck slightly at the attention. The flat of Fareeha’s tongue pressed into the bundle of nerves before her, curling against it before suckling as a finger slowly worked its way between Angela’s soaked folds.

 

“I’ve always loved your hands.” Angela admitted on a breath, head tossed back into the pillow as her hips rolled, seeking more. Between her thighs, Fareeha chuckled and withdrew her finger, a pleading moan falling from Angela’s lips at the motion.

 

With a burst of confidence at Angela’s whimper, Fareeha’s hand was at Angela’s mouth, wet fingertip teasing her lower lip. “Show me?” Fareeha all but purred, eyes fluttering as Angela’s lips parted and she eagerly took not only the soaked index finger offered but the middle as well, bobbing her head and thoroughly soaking both. Fareeha slowly withdrew her fingers, tracing a wet path down Angela’s stomach before teasing at her folds; the Egyptian settling back between Angela’s thighs, umber eyes watching as her fingers sank into eager heat.

 

She bit her lip as Angela clenched around her probing fingers, eyes flicking up to watch the play of emotion on the blonde’s face as she lowered her mouth to Angela’s clit, tongue and lips working it in time with the movement of her hand.

 

At a particularly deep thrust that ended in a glorious curl of fingers against her front wall, Angela cried out, hands burrowing into Fareeha’s hair and tugging her ever closer, knees spreading and toes curling. “God, right there…” She moaned, hips rolling against Fareeha’s hand and mouth, breath hissing between clenched teeth as she took her own pleasure. 

 

Fareeha smirked as she rose to her knees, hand never slowing even as her thumb began working Angela’s clit in her mouth’s absence. She kissed and nipped her way up Angela’s body before pausing at her flushed neck, paying particular attention to a bit of sensitive flesh. Her hand continued to pump into Angela as the blonde writhed beneath her and as the cries falling past her lips began to grow in volume, Fareeha claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

 

Tongues danced as Fareeha’s hips began to thrust along with her hand, small deep moans working their way out of her throat. She thrust deeper, curling her fingers in the way Angela liked and the moment she began to clench around Fareeha’s fingers, umber eyes cracked open to watch as Angela broke beneath her. Fareeha cooed words of encouragement and praise as she worked Angela through her orgasm, moaning deep in her throat as Angela raised the knee that sat between Fareeha’s legs and pressed it into Fareeha’s own dripping center. 

 

The Egyptian buried her face in the crook of Angela’s neck, lip between her teeth as she rolled her hips over Angela’s thigh, instantly coating it with slick. Her movements increased in speed and desperation, chasing the peak that was just out of reach.

 

As if sensing Fareeha’s distress, Angela tucked a finger beneath her chin and pulled her into a sweet kiss. “Let me help you, Reeha.” She nearly begged before slipping her hands down Fareeha’s back, fingertips pressing into skin and encouraging her to move up Angela’s needy body. 

 

Fareeha moved sluggishly, hands moving to brace herself against the headboard as she followed Angela’s incessant tugs; a small noise at the back of her throat as Angela began to scoot down the bed, realization sending a shiver down her spine.

 

Once she was positioned above Angela’s eager mouth, pale hands wrapped around her thighs and tugged her lower, tongue swiping over wet, heated flesh. Angela moaned as the tip of her tongue sank deeper, teasing Fareeha’s entrance, hands guiding the bassist’s hips to move as she needed. 

 

Dark fingers clenched on the sleek white headboard as Fareeha lowered herself further, back curving as her head dropped back, thighs quivering as Angela worked her tongue. At a firm pass of tongue over clit, Fareeha’s breath hitched and a hand flew to the back of Angela’s head, holding her in place as she chanted encouragements on a moan.

 

Angela doubled her efforts, alternating swipes and thrusts with attention to Fareeha’s clit. Fareeha’s hips bucked desperately and she whimpered, “Please Angela, I’m so close…” Before the plea was even finished, Angela gripped Fareeha’s thighs and pulled her closer, mouth working her with a hungered intensity. As Fareeha began to tremble above her, as her fingers tightened in blonde hair, as she thrust against eager mouth and tongue, Angela moaned.

 

Fareeha’s broken cry joined Angela’s as she came, curled forward resting against the headboard as the quakes of pleasure streaked through her.

 

Fareeha rolled to the side once she’d caught her breath, tipping off the bed on shaky legs and made her way to the en suite bathroom. She returned a moment later with a warm, damp cloth and passed it to Angela with a soft smile. Once the blonde had cleaned up, she dropped the cloth to the floor and rolled to face Fareeha as the Egyptian laid back down. She tugged Angela against her with a sleepy smile. The blonde slotted against her, contented sigh heating the skin of Fareeha’s throat as she snuggled closer.


End file.
